This application proposes support for a program of interdisciplinary research training that interfaces the behavioral and biomedical sciences, with a cross-cutting theme emphasizing prevention and developmental sciences broadly defined. This pre-doctoral training program draws trainees from three units that are heavily involved in the behavioral sciences: Exercise Science, Epidemiology, and Psychology. Many of the behavioral-sciences faculty mentors are working on health-related research problems that are linked to prevention science, the developmental sciences (broadly conceived from a lifespan perspective), or both. The Behavioral-Biomedical Interface Program (BBIP) is interdisciplinary in scope, including program faculty with appointments in the departments of: Biological Sciences;Communications Sciences &Disorders;Epidemiology &Biostatistics;Exercise Science;Pharmacology, Physiology, &Neuroscience;and Psychology. The BBIP, based in part on flexible training modules, is designed to provide a cohesive, integrated program where students feel connected and have adequate opportunities and venues for interacting with many program faculty and students. This is accomplished, in part, by a modular format to provide students with a cohesive peer group in the initial years of the program, and to cultivate student-faculty interactions across units. Modules cover neurobiology, endocrinology, genetics, interface issues in developmental sciences, and interface issues in prevention science. Several unifying elements have also been incorporated into the program including a quarterly seminar series and an annual colloquium, where students and faculty can meet to present their work, be exposed to seminars that reflect cutting-edge behavioral-biomedical interface, and interact with invited speakers of national and international reputation. The plan includes promotion of effective mentoring, emphasis on professional-scientific development, and tracking of the trainees during and after program completion on multiple dimensions to evaluate the program. This training program is designed to build capacity with respect to behavioral scientists well versed in biomedical sciences to more effectively contribute to research on health disorders, conditions, and positive health outcomes, especially with regard to prevention and developmental sciences.